1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby stroller, and in particular relates to a structure with coupled components for a folding baby stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
With modern busy lifestyles, even after giving birth, people still want to go out and about, and often would like to take their young baby children with them, or have to if they are unable to have a babysitter take care of their children. An aid to carry a baby, such as a baby stroller that is able to carry a baby while the parents or other child carers are outside and so lighten their burden, is extremely helpful in any case, or even indispensable for those with modern busy lifestyles.
Aside from when the baby stroller is in use with a baby inside, a baby stroller has to be carried from time to time. When moving the baby stroller from one place to another, being able to fold a baby stroller into a more compact shape is extremely helpful to facilitate its portability. To enable to the baby stroller to fold into a more compact shape, most conventional implementations use joints and in other implementations components have to be disassembled. A structure of a baby stroller that may easily be folded without disassembling any component would more convenient and easier to use.